Living Life
by Misa Alyssa
Summary: I suck at short summaries so check inside. Oneshot. Brennan and Shalimar.


Living Life

_**Okay the title is kinda crap. This is a oneshot about what would happen if Brennan had gotten Shalimar pregnant. If you really want a prequel and a sequel then just review and ask for it. Also huge unexpected sad twist. Brennan found out after he got Shalimar pregnant that he was going to die before the baby was born. Well he's managing to last till her 7th month when something unexpected happens. Now please dont be too harsh It was 2:30 when I wrote it so I'm not fully awake. **_

"Shalimar will you stop ripping my arm off!" Brennan said laughing as she pulled him towards the coffee shop. "Brennan I'm cold and I have to pee so you better hurry." She said as they saw the coffee shop. "Again... You've already went like 10 times in the past 2 hours." He said groaning. "Obviously you don't know what it's like to be pregnant. This kid of ours is playing trampoline with my bladder." She said growling. "Okay I don't need anymore details." They were up by the coffee shop when they noticed that it was closed. "Damn it." Shalimar said. All the sudden she gave a cry of pain.

"Brennan... I think I just had a contraction." She said worried and he looked at her. "But your only seven months along... Thats too early." He said worried as she gave another cry. "I think its coming Brennan... Brennan help!" She screamed out and Brennan ran over to her as she fell against the wall breathing hard. "I got you Shalimar..." He said as he lifted her up. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other one rested on her stomache. He ran down the street quickly looking for any place that was open.

Seeing no such place he gave a grunt of anger. All the sudden you heard Shalimar scream out really painfully. "BRENNAN OH GOD MAKE IT STOP." She screamed in agonizing pain. "Its okay Shal.. I promise it will be okay." Seeing no place Brennan ran over to the nearest place. It was an old store that was for rent so they're was nothing in it. But Brennan didn't care so he kicked the door in and carried Shalimar in. He set her down on the floor as he put the door back up so the cold wouldn't come in. He bent down beside her as she cried out again. "Brennan it hurts." She said as she started to lean back onto the floor.

"Shalimar you have to make it... If our child can't have its father it definatly needs it's mother." Brennan said and Shalimar grabbed his hand tightly. "Dont say that... Your not going to di...ahhhhhhhh." She screamed. "Brennan." She said slowly. "Ya babe." Shalimar trembled. "My water just broke." Shalimar looked at Brennan and saw something was wrong with him. "Brennan?!?" She asked scared for herself, her baby and Brennan. "Brennan whats wrong?" She asked a little more alarmed. "I can't breathe Shalimar." He said as he gave gasps of air.

Shalimar looked at him scared now. "Dont you dare leave me." She said as he crumbled to the ground. He slinked his way to beside her. "Atleast... I get, too see my chil..d befor..e I die." He said choking some words. Shalimar gave another scream of pain as Brennan pulled her pants down getting ready.

As another contraction hit she started to push while squeezing Brennan's hand hard. "I HATE YOU." She screamed as she screamed again. Soon her screams died down and you heard a baby scream. "AHHHHH.." The baby screamed and Shalimar gave a gasp. Her child was so beautiful. "Its a girl." Brennan annouced handing the baby over to Shalimar as he struggled to sit beside her.

"Brennan isn't she adorable." She asked as she cuddled her daughter. She heard Brennan say with a smile in his voice. "Ya I think you just lost number one place as the most beautiful in the world." He said holding the babys hand. Shalimar giggled. "I also think you just lost your number one place in my heart. Sorry Shalimar your the second most important woman in my life now." He said managing not to crack those sentances.

Shalimar gave another laugh and didn't notice anything was wrong until Brennans grip fell from the babys. She turned her head quickly and saw him on the ground. "NO!" She screamed grabbing his hand. The baby cried out as Shalimar set her down beside Brennan as she grabbed both of his hands. "BRENNAN DONT LEAVE ME." She screamed out angrily as she felt his pulse come to a stop.

She started crying once her cries had softened she heard the cries of her daughter. She picked up the little girl and held her close. "Brenda... Your daddys in heaven now."


End file.
